ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Herringbone
James Herringbone is an e-federation wrestler who is currently on the XWCWF roster. | music = Unholy by KISS | affiliation = | current_efeds = XWCWF | previous_efeds = AWA | alignment = | wrestling_style = | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = 7-6-0 | accomplishments = | retired = }} History Early career Preston Alway comes from a very wealthy family in Italy. His father was a researcher in bio weaponry until he decided to move in politics, getting elected as a member of the parliament of Italy and later became president. His far right positions on most issues got him assassinated my members of the communist party. Later on, the far left was in power in the country and they just tore the Alway’s heritage apart. But before that happen, Preston Alway left the country and fled to Québec, in the city of Montréal. He learned French quite fast and English also because he already had contacts with people from other countries while his father was the president of the republic. Alway decided to study in political science, he was known as a rich pretty boy with again, far right views on every issue. He wasn’t really loved in student associations but he learned quite soon that it didn’t matter because what truly mattered back then was the fact that everybody was talking about it. He had every women he wanted in his bed, he was even compared to Louis XIV to a certain extent. He watched wrestling with a passion and attended several shows until he decided that he wanted to become a wrestler and come back later to his new home of Québec. He joined several feds and was pretty successful, he was known for his unique style and entertaining moments. He never really cared about injuring his body, his main concern always been his face. Mostly a heel, Preston Alway is also known for switching on his terms. He was never however fond of cheap pops and only became face when the fans and him agreed together. What you need to understand about Preston Alway is he doesn't have any kind of morale whatsoever. The ends justify the means. Now he's back to where it all began, searching for thrills and looking to find Nathan Reid again so he can resume his epic war with him. XWCWF (2008) Preston Alway returned to the XWCWF on the very first day it reopened its doors. After winning and losing some matches, he began hearing voices asking him to release the truth about his true identity. He tried to resist them but everything he did and said brought him closer to revelealing himself and his story as complete inventions. Preston Alway revealed to be James Herringbone's, former best friend of a mafia teenager whose family employed Herringbone's father. It was revealed that Herringbone's father murdered Alway's and was killed a few moments after. The real Preston Alway died on that same scene when he fought Herringbone and fell from the room of his mansion. This caused a shock that left Herringbone all alone in the world and inherited Alway's father fortune since he always thought of Herringbone as his second son. James Herringbone wrestled one match as himself and then left the XWCWF claiming he had done everything he could in his career. 2009 James Herringbone returned to the XWCWF on February 22nd edition of Adrenaline when he ran in a tag match involving AWA Alliance members and XWCWF superstars. He has stated he needed to return to protect his personal prostitute from harm... In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''The Welfare Starter'' (TKO) Personal life Preston Alway's parents are both dead, his father was assassinated in Italy and his mother died in a car accident. Since then, Preston Alway lost any ties he had from his former country. He now lives in Montreal where he manages his international company, Alway Corp. It is often rumoured that Alway would leave wrestling someday for the for the political life. Preston Alway is a strong supporter of the conservative party of Canada and of the Action Démocratique du Québec. Eternal single, Preston Alway doesn't have any legitimate kids or wife.